The present invention relates to containers for medications, and, in particular, to a medication container for improving compliance in prescription regimens through prompting for timely refilling.
Non-compliance with medication regimens represents a significant health care problem to patients who, for proper treatment and health maintenance, require prescriptive medications. It is estimated that 25-49% of all people taking prescribed medications are non-compliant for varying reasons including missed dosages oftentimes for failure to reorder a prescription. The elderly are at greatest risk where it is estimated that 50 to 75% are considered non-compliant. In 1995 medication related incidences wherein non-compliance was an important factor, resulted in $76.6 billion in direct medical costs. Furthermore, an estimated one-third of hospitalizations and one-half of nursing home admission for the elderly were linked to non-compliance or medication errors.
In seeking to address the foregoing, various medication aids have been proposed including pill boxes, containers, calendars, identification cards, and electronic devices. While helpful to a degree, they do not provide a complete and flexible response to the numerous factors influencing non-compliance. While facilitating timely medication, these approaches do not address a common form of non-compliance, namely lack of medicine due to lack of reorder of the prescription on a timely basis.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,919 to Freed a compliance closure includes a plurality of removable dividers for segmenting a medication regimen. The closure is intended only to separate into periodic intervals dosages that have been prearranged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,017 to Bayliss discloses a safety prescription container having a separate compartment for housing a specimen medication for viewing through a magnifying lens to verify compliance in the filling of the prescription.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,789 to Lancesseur et al. discloses a packaging for pills and tablets having a removable pill compartment for the temporary storage of a patient""s secondary medication when distant from the normal residence. The packaging is not intended for allocation of a single medicine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,654 to Frutcher discloses a supplemental storage cap for a limited quantity of medicine that is carried by a main container that houses the remainder of the prescription. The purpose of the storage cap is to facilitate dispensing of the medicine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,636 to Meadows et al. discloses a medicine container having a disc dividing the medicine container into separate compartments. The lower compartment contains a mechanical indicator for visibly denoting unauthorized prior opening of the container. The lower compartment is not intended for medications. The disc is not removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,083 to Baustin discloses a pill container having a central partition defining separated pill compartments. One compartment holds the daily dosage. The other compartment holds the remaining prescription. The partition is deflectable to allow selective dispensing of the daily dosage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,301 to Cage discloses a pill dispenser having a telescopic member having a plurality of compartments for selectively dispensing medication dosages at discrete times. The dispenser handle the medication regiment for a single day.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,561 to Espinal discloses a pill dispenser wherein a shiftable disc is cam operated to raise and lower within a pill compartment for periodic dispensing of medications and to denote the time period of the last dosage. The disc is not removable and does not separate the medication into separate compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,484 to Nelson discloses a medication container having an internal disc that establishes a lower compartment in which a specimen medication is permanently housed to enable visual verification of the filled prescription against the prescribed medication.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent that many approaches have been advanced for increasing compliance through the use of specially designed pill containers. Most however have focused on interval dosing, compliant filling, and ease of dispensing, rather than the equally important compliance issue of timely reordering for maintaining, without interruption, the prescribed medication regimen. While packaging of medications into dosing subpackages have been proposed wherein completing a primary volume is intended to provide notification for reordering, such approaches have required specialized and costly packaging incompatible with existing containers. Such plural compartments also do not provide tangible evidence of a reordering event, or the patient and the prescription for which reordering is intended.
The present invention provides an affirmative reordering system for prescription medication containers that is fully compatible with standard pill and tablet containers. The system is supplementally integrated with the standards containers and does not require costly redesign, provides tangible evidence of the need to reorder in sufficient time for non-interrupted dosing compliance, uniquely identifies the patient and prescription, and creates a communication vehicle for remote or personal refilling of the prescription. The foregoing is accomplished by a removable separator that is slidably disposed in the medicine container and selectively positioned and removed by an attached stem. The separator carries indicia indicating the prescription designation and the patient. Upon filling the prescription, the pharmacy fills the container with a first volume of the medication in an amount determined to be an adequate amount to provide sufficient time for processing refilling. The separator is inserted over the initial supply with the stem projecting upwardly therefrom. Thereafter, the remaining amount of the medication is disposed over the separator, the stem placed below the container rim, and the closure applied. The patient or caregiver dispenses the medication preferentially from the upper volume until depleted. To gain access to the lower compartment, the separator must be removed by the stem, and subsequent dispensing proceeds from the remaining lower volume. The removed separator provides a tangible information and communication vehicle for reorder. Accordingly, the separator may be used as information and documentation for telephone reordering or personal delivery and pickup. Preferably, the container may be accompanied by a pre-stamped envelope addressed to the dispensing pharmacy and the separator mailed for refill and delivery, a particular benefit for patients without convenient access to the alternative communication modes, or for health care facilities aggregating reorders.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a medication container providing tangible indication enabling timely reordering of a prescription.
Another object of the invention is to provide a reordering system for prescription medication that may be incorporated into existing medication containers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for filling prescription medication containers that provides timely notification of the need and written information required for reordering.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a reordering medication container providing removable documentation when a medication is partially utilized that may be used for the convenient reordering of the prescription.